The Hip Hopera of Raizo and Mika
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: A series of inter-connected one-shots and dabble centering around Raizo and Mika. Each chapter title is inspired by a hip-hop or r&b song.
1. Part 1: Do you think about me?

AN: I wanted to do a series of one-shots, dabbles and short chapters with the titles themed to hip-hop and R&B songs. I hope you like them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *cries*

The Hip Hopera of Raizo and Mika

Part 1: Do you think about me?

-Mika's Apartment- 9 months later-

It had been a long day. Maslow was still trying to get her to rest more and not strain herself so much. Breathing to deep still hurt and she could go on long runs like she used to yet. Sitting around and doing nothing was driving her up the wall. She wanted to get back into the thick of things as soon as possible. But for the mean time she was reduced to paper pushing and barking out orders. Even with her promotion she still wasn't allowed into more classified stuff yet. Today she met with a friend and went shopping and called her parents back in the states. She missed them so much; she was planning to come back to the states for her friend's wedding in three months. After booking her flights and getting things organized for her next work day she took a nice hot shower. She twisted the knobs and shut the water off , stepping out the tub.

Soft hands travel up a freshly shaved thigh. A small grey curl of smoke travels off the tip of a slim cigarette dangling from full lips. "Damn, I need to quit this shit but he got me into the habit of this I can't seem to stop" taking a drag and letting the smoke out.

Mika wrapped a fluffy towel around her slender frame and padded her way across the bathroom into her bedroom. She crawled on top of her bed with her cocoa butter, cigarette still dangling from her lips. The towel fell away to reveal her full grapefruit size breast and shapely thighs. Her milk chocolate skin glittered in the low lighting of her desk lap, droplets of water sliding down her curves. After rubbing the cocoa butter into her body and finishing her cigarette she slipped into a short nightie and cotton panties. She snuggled under her covers and turned off her lamp light.

After sitting in the dark for an hour, she finally gave up on waiting for him to appear and let out a sigh of disappointment. "I wonder what he doing right now?" Mika mused out loud. She caressed the scar that was over the place where her heart was meant to be. "I wonder if he even thinks about me." Her heart sped up when she thought of the ninja who turned her world upside down and invaded her dreams and her fantasies. "Because I know I think about him."

Her eyes drooped as her head hit the pillow. She curled her hand around a torned up shirt that was stained with blood but smelt so much like him that she couldn't let it go. She still held hope that he would come to her when he was ready. So she waits night after night, thinking about him.

As her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to point of her being asleep, the shadows started to move. A tall male emerged from the corner shadows. His face and body was still obscured and concealed by the dark shadows as her observed the sleeping woman. The shadow slinked up to the sleeping beauty and gently swept a loose curl of her out her face that escaped her scarf.

The shadow bent down, bringing his sensual lips to her ear and whispered, "Oh, Mika Mika.. I think about you too."

TBC….

AN: This is more a teaser than a chapter. The next chapter will be from Raizo's point of view then switches back to Mika. After that chapter will be "Hips of a Goddess". These one-shots and dabbles will skip around from being during to after the movie. This chapter's title was inspired by 50 Cent's "Do you think about me".

Names of future chapters:

"Hips of a Goddess"

"Come 'ere Rude Boy"

"You make want to Shoop"

Suggestions and requests for future chapter titles are welcome.

Future fic:

Meet the folks

Summary: It's been a year since the showdown and raid at the Ozunu compound and Mika Coretti is heading back to the States for a friend's wedding. She hasn't seen Raizo during that long hard year of recovery. When she arrives at her childhood home she is shocked to see Raizo lounging in her parent's living room, having tea with her mom. Raizo has come to keep her safe from possible threat of the remaining ninja clans. His best way to protect her is to be as close to her as possible and what better way to stay close to her than to be her boyfriend?


	2. Part 2: Do you think about me?

AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really like reviews. Constructive criticism is extremely welcomed. Do any of y'all listen to music when you read or write? I do and it helps me concentrate. I like listening to certain songs to help write and set moods for certain scenes I write. Anyways, I have been watching video clips of Rain(bi) and let me tell ya, a girl's panties is on fire just watching him dance and sing. I melted and drooled on my keyboard when I watched the video "Touch Ya: live". Dude is too sexy for his own damn good. Ok, back to the fic, here is part two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sighs*

The Hip Hopera of Raizo and Mika

Part Two: Do you think about me?

-Raizo's POV-

-Outside Mika's Apartment: two hours earlier-

Shadows shift and flux before they go still. The scent of spring and the inner city mingled together to create a smell that seemed to overwhelm ninja's heighten sense of smell for a split second. The shrouded ninja crouched low into the shadows on the ledge overlooking the window of Europol agent's apartment. The mysterious shadow concentrated on forensic researcher's heart beat as she traveled from the bedroom to her bathroom and heard water hitting skin. Shifting from a crouch to a standing position he leapt from the ledge to the porch outside the bedroom. The soft click and whoosh of the sliding door was muffled by the shower water. The shadows melted away to reveal the man Mika had been thinking, the ninja Raizo. He slipped into the living room and sat on the soft leather couch. Letting out a slow breathe as he tried not to think about the slender beauty in the shower, instead his thoughts traveled back to why he was here in the first place.

The remaining clans are currently in a tug-a-war for supremacy as Elder clan. Since the obliteration of the Ozunu clan, the remaining 8 clans were trying to stake their claim as the top clan by wiping out the two people who were responsible for the destruction of the Ozunu in the first place. Even though he could take care of himself, he knew that Mika would be in constant danger and would be helpless against the onslaught of numerous trained killers coming after her at her most vulnerable. That meant that he had to put things into place that would protect her while he wasn't near to watch out for her. While she was in the hospital a couple months back he visited Ryan Maslow to talk about what can be done to protect Mika Coretti.

-Flashback: Europol Berlin, Ryan Maslow's office-

"_I know you're there. Come out the shadows, pretty boy." Maslow grunted. After dealing with 'ninjas' Maslow's paranoia has gone up. He would never admit it even under the worse torture but the shadows and darks spaces started to make him jump and startle. As he stared into the dark corner of his office, he let out an impatient snort. "We don't have all day, mate."_

"_I agree, we don't," Raizo replied, appearing out of nowhere. _

_The Europol agent glared at the former Ozunu ninja with barely veiled annoyance. He observed that the ninja's hair grown past his broad shoulders. His dark clothing obscured and concealed what Maslow had no doubt would be a multitude of scars. He swiveled in his chair and leaned forward on his desk, palms flat. "So, get on with it. What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Mika and her safety. The remaining clans won't rest until sheep is dead. We need to put her into hiding until I take of the remaining clans," Raizo stated._

"_Ok, first of all. Mika will never agree to going into hiding mate. Second she has around the clock security so she is well shielded from people who might try to take her out. Third of all, how the hell are you going to take on 8 clans all your lonesome?" Maslow snorted._

"_I have a proposal but I will need Europol's help and resources." _

"_I'm all ears."_

-End of flashback-

Raizo's head snapped up as he heard the shower turn off and a match strike. The smell of cloves and nicotine filled the trained assassin's nostrils. He could tell the cigarette she was smoking was different from the ones they smoked in the hotel. The flavor of cigarette was more light and herbal. He sprung up and made his way silently to the door. He peeked through the cracked door to see Mika come out the bathroom, a lit fag hanging from her sensual lips. He also saw that the forensic researcher had recently been waxed. Raizo face started to ting a light red. He pulled his head back out the room, pulse rising.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

As soon as his pulse was back to normal he went back to Mika's bedroom door. He peeked back into her room. Thankfully she had clothes on this time. The scent of cocoa butter wafted in the as she rubbed the lotion into her milk chocolate skin. To Raizo, her skin seemed to glitter and glow in the bedroom light. Like a moth, he ached to go into the room and be near the shining beauty. He stared transfixed her buoyant curls bounced as she wrapped them in her scarf.

He watched her shift and wiggle around awake for an hour in her bed. He knew she was waiting for him but he knew he couldn't go to her now no matter how much he wanted to go to her. He started to leave through the window when he heard whimper and babble into the midnight air.

"I wonder what he doing right now?"

Raizo pauses and turns around to see her caress her scar and continue to talk to herself. "I wonder if he even thinks about me?"

He holds his breathe as he tries to slow his beating heart.

"Because I know I think about him."

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be near her. He waited until her heart beat slowed down and the brown beauty fell asleep, he slowly crept up to Mika. He inhaled her scent of cocoa butter and floral body spray. Bending down slowly, he put his lips to Mika's ear and whispered, "Oh, Mika Mika.. I think about you too."

-Mika's POV-

"…. think about you too"

Mika's eyes snapped open and she bolted straight up in the bed. She wildly looked around. Looking. Search for her savior and protector. The man who filled her dreams and fantasies. Her ninja, Raizo. God, she swore she could smell him in the air. But he wasn't there.

The forensic researcher let out a disappointed sigh and let her head bounce back on to her pillow. "Damn, I even hear his voice in my dreams. Where are you Raizo?" Mika whimpered into the night. Her fist curled around the torn cloth. Her heart rate slowed down and she back to sleep. She didn't notice as a shadow moved near her bed and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

TBC..?

AN: Do y'all want another part to "Do you think about me?" I can do another one later but for now I will move on to the next dabble and short story. Next is "Hips of a Goddess". I'm also working on a multi-chaptered story that I will post soon. But for this will have to do until my finals are over and I'm on vacation. Thank you guys for reading my stories and please read and review. They keep me going. Also, I will be writing a short story on the new fx show Justified. I encourage y'all to read that one too when I post it. I also hope y'all watch the show because that show too has a sexy cowboy US Marshal as the main character. Mmmmm. Cowboys and ninjas. Bad boys with toys. I love it. Later.


	3. Hips of a Goddess

AN: Thank you guys for reviews and I love hearing from y'all with any new ideas you might want to see in future stories. I'm watching Ninja Assassin again and I was thinking about doing a Mika/Raizo/Kiriko triangle which would turn into a threesome later on. Anyone interested in something like that? I know a little femslash could always spice things up and both girls double timing Raizo would be smoking too. I'm now on vacation so I got time to write. Which is very good. I'm going to do another series of one-shots that are nothing but PWP. Yep, straight up freaky lemons. What can I say, Rain(bi) makes me think very bad things. ;) I hope y'all will enjoy those. Those one-shots will be coming soon. Now, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing which is a damn shame because if I did, Ninja Assassin 2 would be in the works and Mika and Raizo would go at it like rabbits.

The Hip Hopera of Raizo and Mika

Hips of a Goddess

Razio started to get out the car when he looked back at Mika to confirm her size.

"You're a size 36," the ninja stated bluntly.

"What! No, I'm a size 34," Mika lied, rolling her pretty brown eyes. Her face heated up when her face scrunched as she glared at Raizo for nailing her actual size on the head. Sure she was a size 36 but that wasn't Raizo's damn business. Didn't he know it was rude to ask or even talk about a woman's size?

Mika was calling the loner ninja all kinds of rude piggish bastards in her head when she snapped back into reality by what he said next.

"If you leave the car when I'm gone, they will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?"

Mika nodded her head and stared straight ahead when Raizo got out the car. He may be protecting her by saving her from blood thirsty psycho ninjas but she still thought he was rude.

~~ Motel ~~

After checking into the motel the duo went to the second story and stepped into the room. The two started to get things situated in the one bed motel room. Raizo crossed the cramped threshold of the intimate size room into the bathroom. Mika could hear the shower start. The ninja came out the bathroom with a black garbage bag.

"Get undress," he ordered. Mika was about to open her mouth and protest when he kept continuing what he had to say.

"Shower but don't use soap. Do you smoke?"

She shook her head negative.

"Put your cloths in here," Raizo handed her the bag.

Mika scurried into the bathroom and closed the door, creating a barrier between her and the stoic ninja. She stripped of her cloths and tenderly climbed into the shower stall, trying to not think of the more questionable things that might have gone on in it before they checked into the room. The water was warm and felt good washing over tense body. She stuck her head directly under the stream and let the water create a stream down her collar bone, between her pert breasts , pooling into her naval then finally between her brick house thighs.

After showering she stepped out the shower and picked up the clothes she was supposed to put on. She noticed he didn't pick out no under garments which she was thankful for. She probably couldn't handle it if he picked her underwear out too. She slipped on the shirt and crouched down to pick up the pants.

"Shit," Mika cursed.

Her mind went back to the pants Raizo got her. 'They were a size 34. They were the wrong damn size. I'm a freaking size 36. It was his fault for making her lie. No, let me stop. It's my own damn fault for being so damn sensitive about my own size. Having child bearing hips were not that bad but damn it. Now I got to squeeze into these damn pants to save face' Mika steamed in her mind.

The researcher looked down at her hips and pinched a bit of fat on her left one. She knew that she was tinier and petite for the average African American female but that she got her wide hips from the black side of her family. Her family and friends used to call her Olive Oyl and skinny mini when she was little and had none existent curves. She finally grew into her body and developed curves in all the right places. She was proud of her curves. The men at construction sites would cat call and wolf whistle at her when she jogs by in her track shorts. But like any other woman, she was still sensitive about her size and saying it out loud so everyone knew it.

"Fuck it, let's see if these bad boys fit," Mika muttered to herself. They were shinny jeans so she definitely can't put panties on with them unless they were a thong. Mika pulled the pants up her toned thighs and passed her lushes hips. As she hopped and pulled the clasps of her pants shut, she yanked the door open to see Raizo lighting a cigarette.

"These pants are a little tight," Mika sniped pulling the zipper up.

"You said you were a size 34," Raizo smirked. He tried to hold back a laugh. He had heard every mutter, curse, and struggle to fit into the jeans with his hyper sensitive hearing.

'Asshole' Mika cursed in her mind. "Well, you know... German sizes must run a little small," Mika retorted. She watched as Raizo swaggered up to her blowing a bellow of smoke out his mouth. She watched the muscles under his cloth ripple and coil with every movement he makes. She flinches as he moved the cigarette around her head.

"That's for our scent right?"

The ninja nodded. "Let's go," moving his hand to encircle her waist and maneuver her out the room. Mika didn't notice as Raizo positioned himself to be right behind so he could follow her.

'The jeans are hugging and pinching her hips a little too tightly. Might make it harder for her to run or move faster in order to escape. I will never understand women and their need to lie about their size. Oh Mika… You should realize that you are beautiful the way you are. You're a goddess,' Raizo mused to himself as watched the sway and switch in Mika's hips.

The End.

AN: Taa-Daa! Another one-shot down. Not my best work but I think I'm getting better. I hope y'all like this fic. I'm working the multi chapter fic and the lemons so it might be a week or two until the next update. And I will also be working on a short story about the show Justified. I hope my fics are inspiring people to think about writing their on fanfics also. There can never be enough Ninja Assassin fanfiction. Y'all hear me? And R&R dang it! I need ideas and suggestions on what y'all want to read. The more y'all suggest to me, the faster I write. See y'all next time. Later!

Next one shot: 'Good' Hair

Summary: Where Raizo explores Mika's bathroom cabinets and learns the wonders of a flat-iron, super hold hair spray, and hair grease.


End file.
